Chats between characters
by OnlyAbstract
Summary: So these are just little chats between the characters... More info about why they are using a computer will come in the main plot of these PLEASE READ THESE THX
1. Chat between Tori & Chloe main plot

**A/N- Okay so honestly... this is random I was bored and thought up some ideas for a chat about random things after talking with my friends. soooo yeah :-) (this is a side thing there will only be new chats up when new chapters for other stories are up as bonus :-) ) **

_**I want to thank Loveinghorses098 for letting me use this kind of idea since she has something similar up for **__**Darkest Powers**_

**Disclaimer- I do not own Darkest powers k :-)**

Chat between Tori and Chloe-

**Talking about Derek liking Chloe**

* * *

* * *

Chloe- Hey what are you doing Tori?

Tori- Nothing much, hbu?

Chloe- Just tlkin to u…

Tori- Sounds like your having the time of your life than!

Chloe- Shut up!

Tori- Why should I creep?!?!?!?!

Chloe- can you be nice for once in your life!?

Tori- HEY I'm pretty sure you didn't come on here to bicker, so say what you want to say already!

Chloe- I'm just bored k, and your right I _didn't _come on here to bicker with you so please don't start anything. I know I kind of started that but please just be nice to me and I'll be nice to you, deal?

Tori- Sounds good to me. So have you heard what Andrew and Derek have been talking about every night in Andrew's office?

Chloe- No what? … Wait is this something personal to Derek? And how do you know?!?! Oh and if it is something personal… DON'T TELL ME THAT WOULD BE **MEAN**!!!

Tori- Okay so to answer all those questions-

Yes it is something personal to Derek.

I know because I'm a witch and can cast a spell to eavesdrop.

You want to know this Chloe, I know you do. So just listen please.

Chloe- Okay… Yes I want to know really bad, but it would be mean and probably upset Derek if I knew if its something he's only talking about with Andrew. And It's mean to eavesdrop Tori.

Tori- Like I don't know its mean to eavesdrop. And hey, who has to let wolf boy know I told you his deepest secret anyway!?!?! HUH?

Chloe- … H-h-his _deepest _secret?

Tori- Yup, the reason why wolf boy is always around you and when he talks to you he gets all mad.

Chloe- Ummmmm, OKAY FINE TELL ME!! Grrrr, I'm gonna regret this ain't I?

Tori- Yeah Duh of course your gonna regret me telling you this…But

**wolf boy loves you**:-P I'm not kidding

Chloe- Okay your not kidding… Then your lying.

Tori- No I'm not.

Chloe- **YES YOU ARE I KNOW THAT DEREK DOSENT LOVE ME!!! WHY WOULD HE ACT SO PISSED JUST TO **_**TALK**_** TO ME THAN!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

Tori- Hey don't yell at me, I was getting to that part!! Okay-

Turns out that Wolf boy (Derek) has a huge crush on you for some UNKNOWN reason. And he acts like he hates you when you talk to him because he thinks your Simon's girl. So of course wolf boy doesn't want to get in the way of his brother so he trys to act like he doesn't give a crap about you… For his brother. But it's tearing him up inside or something. But he keeps doing that because he knows (or thinks he knows) that you like _Simon_ back. So he just wants you to be happy or something.

Chloe-………… Seriously?

Tori- Why would I lie about that?

Chloe- Oh I don't know, maybe to mess with me and Derek and get someone's heart torn apart.

Tori- WHAT!! No of course not, why would I do that?

Chloe- you seem to have a knack of pulling pranks on us when you're bored.

Tori- I swear I'm not fooling around with you this time!

Chloe- So wait, Derek thinks I like Simon?!

Tori- Yuppers

Chloe- EWWWW NO!! I DON'T LIKE SIMON!!!!! X-P

Tori- well tell Derek that it will make him soooo happy

Chloe-… but, I don't know if I like Derek either!!!!

Tori- don't tell him that, he'll probably take it the wrong way.

Chloe- how would he take it than?

Tori- He'd probably think you hate him or think he's disgusting or something like that.

Chloe- But I don't think he's disgusting… He's kind of cute…

Tori-… :-X

Chloe- Shut up he is to me okay!

Tori- Whatever you say girl.

Chloe- What would Derek do if he saw this?

Tori- Probably freak out and try to ignore it, he doesn't want you to know he likes you.

Chloe- Why?

Tori- I don't know, maybe he thinks you would avoid him or something… He'd probably try to deny that he likes you…

Chloe- I wish he wouldn't. He needs to think of himself _sometimes_.

Tori- Yeah…

**5 minutes later**

Tori- you still there Chloe?

Chloe- Yeah, why?

Tori- I don't know, I'm bored and have nothing else to do but talk to you… Not that you're a pain to talk to or anything…

Chloe- Nice save there.

Tori- I know right lol.

Chloe- what do you want to talk about?

Tori- IDK, what we were just talking about was kind of fun to talk about…

Chloe- I don't think I want to dive back into talking about Derek liking me again.

Tori- But hey, you were responding easily, how bout I tell you what else Andrew said?

Chloe- No if its about what he was talking to Derek about… Than I don't wanna.

Tori- Okay… Than what do you want to talk about?

Chloe- I don't know… the video games Simon plays?

Tori- Sure, they're so loud and obnoxious right?!

Chloe- They're actually kind of fun to watch… To me at least…

Tori- Sure…… If you like loud banging and gun fire in the background all the time… What is that game called anyway?

Chloe- IDK! All I know is that it's a war game… And not like an alien one or something like that.

Tori- So that knocks off the major one that my Dad always plays what is it… Halo?

Chloe- How the hell am I supposed to know! LOL I don't sit in front of a TV playing weird alien killing war games twenty-four seven.

Derek- Seriously, your talking about the video games Simon plays? Wow, and its called Call Of Duty, God.

Tori- WHAT THE HELL WHERE DID U COME FROM!!!

Chloe- DEREK!!!!! :'O

Derek- Yeah, well that's what happens when you keep your chat completely open to the entire safe house.

Chloe- en-en-entire?!

Derek- yeah, I've been watching since I logged on a couple minutes ago…

Tori- Hey, at least he didn't see what we were talking about a while back… Right you didn't Derek… RIGHT?!

Derek- I can look…

Chloe- TORI WHY DID U SAY THAT!!! **NOOO Derek PLEASE DON'T!!!!!**

Tori- probably to late Chloe

Chloe- Your fault:'(

Tori- HOW!?!

Chloe- you're the one how told him that we were talking bout something different before.

Derek-…

Tori- Oops, sorry Chloe… WELL BYE!!!!!!

Chloe- TORI!!!!

**(Tori logged off)**

Derek- that little B****

Chloe-…

Derek-U seriously had to talk about that, she friggin eavesdropped on Andrew and me! **That little B******

Chloe- Please stop Derek…

Derek- **WHY!** Why should I give a crap about what you say anymore!!!

(Derek logged off)

Chloe- :'(

(Chloe logged off)

* * *

**A/N- Okay so this used to be in color just for more fun but I obviously cant do that on Fanfiction sooo yeah... I hope you like this and ONLY SOME CHATS WILL BE CONECTED!!!! K :-)**

**These are small stories, but most that are connected will be connected to this one....**

**As a madian voyage for my chats first post I will post two chats... But other wise you will only see these when I update another story**

**:-)**

**Thanks for reading and please review (obviously spelling and grammar dont count in these so dont freak out on me here :-) )**


	2. chat between everyone main plot

**A/n- Not much to say up here like I said this wont be updated much**

**Disclaimer- Dont own DP**

* * *

**(Continuing chat)**

**Day after fight**

Chloe- Derek?

Tori- I'm here.

Chloe- I _really _don't want to talk to you right now Tori.

Tori- To bad I think you're stuck with me.

Simon- No she is not I'm here. What's up Chloe, Derek's… I don't know he won't talk to anyone right now.

Chloe- That's Tori's fault.

Tori- **No how is it just mine Chloe its yours too!**

Chloe- You're the one who told Derek that we were talking about him before he logged on yesterday.

Simon- I don't get it, what's going on?

Tori- Shut up Simon, Chloe you were there too, so it's not just me.

Chloe- No Tori, you're the one who needs to shut up not Simon. I didn't say anything about that he wouldn't have looked if you didn't bring it up!

Simon- What?

Tori- fine if your gonna keep this up just forget about me.

**(Tori logged off)**

Simon- she just has to make the biggest exit all the time doesn't she.

Chloe- Yeah…

Simon- You okay?

Chloe- Yeah, I'll be okay.

Simon- so do you mind telling me what all this is about?

Chloe- Tori was eavesdropping on Andrew and Derek well he was (supposedly) talking about liking me… So when Derek popped into out conversation she said that we were talking before and asked Derek if he knew what we were talking about. So he went to look and… Well now he's really mad… Obviously. But what he said last kind of stung…

Simon-… Okay you should have gave me a warning for DRAMA!!

Chloe- Lol well what do you expect it's a house full of teenage supernaturals that have a lot of problems.

Simon- hey you saying that I have a lot of problems? Lol Jk

Chloe- ha no, I meant that we've been messed with…. The Geniuses project.

Simon- oh yeah… Well don't freak out well make it through this.

Derek- that's what I told her a while ago.

Simon- HEY look who came out of his shell!!!

Derek- shut up

Simon- Just messing with you bro… So I heard you like Chloe?

Chloe- I'm still here!

Derek- I never said I did, that's just what Tori said.

Simon- Okay well is it true?

Derek- no

Chloe- than why were you ignoring everyone after?

Simon- You going to answer Chloe's question?

Derek- Chloe's on? I had her on ignore.

Chloe- :-O :'(

Simon- Gee that's nice you just made Chloe cry dude.

Derek- didn't do it purposely. She's tougher than that isn't she?

Simon- yes, but you kind of hurt her feelings last night.

Derek- you'd think she could ignore what I say by now.

Chloe- Well… What… I didn't… ugh

* * *

1 minute passes

Simon- Derek did you take Chloe off ignore yet?

Derek- no

Chloe- WHY?!

Simon- take her off Derek.

Derek- I'd rather not see all her side comments

Chloe- Side comments!?!?! Well if I'm that much of a problem than maybe he should just _leave_ me on ignore… I'll do the same for him!!!!!

Simon- Chloe you know he's just trying to be a jerk

Derek- No I'm not I'm not trying to be. I'm just being honest.

Chloe- I knew he wanted to drive me off Simon.

Simon- What are you talking about Chloe?

Chloe- It felt like he wanted to get rid of me after you guys found Tori and me. But he never said anything. Apparently he doesn't have the guts to say so!

Derek- What is she saying

Simon- Take her off ignore and you'll know Derek. And Chloe I don't think he would really try to do that.

Derek- I would try to do what?!?!??!?!

Chloe- It feels like he does… L

Simon- Well I don't think he does.

Derek- **OKAY FINE!!** I'll take Chloe off ignore.

Simon- Thank you Derek.

Chloe- …

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________1 minute passes**

Derek- **I TOLD YOU ALREADY CHLOE! I DON'T WANT TO DRIVE YOU OFF THAT'S NOT TRUE!**

Chloe- **Well you make if feel like you do!!**

Derek- **I'm not trying to sometimes it just comes off like that!!**

Chloe- **THAN TRY TO MAKE IT NOT JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Simon- please stop fighting you too.

Derek- **I CAN'T REALLY HELP IT CHLOE!**

Chloe- **YOUR FRIGGIN LYING ****EVERYONE ****CAN CONTROLL THEMSELEVES AT LEAST LIKE THAT… **or maybe you cant because you're **a** **MONSTER!!!**

Derek- I know.

Simon- that was a little harsh Chloe.

Chloe- **Well its true he even agreed to it!**

Simon- still.

Derek- no she's right.

Simon- Ugh, no she's just mad, she doesn't really think that… Right Chloe.

Chloe- No I've always thought that.

Derek- always?

Chloe- yes

Derek- …

Simon- **OKAY YOU TOO!!!!!!! Would you just apologize to each other and get over it already!!!!**

Chloe- I don't know…

Derek-… Well I really am sorry Chloe… I don't know how much that really counts for but… I'll just leave you alone from now on than, okay…

**(Derek logged off)**

Simon- you really struck a cord there Chloe.

Chloe- …now I feel really bad… I didn't mean to make him upset… He just really gets on my nerves sometimes…

Simon- he can be like that sometimes… But calling him a monster… That really hit home with him. I think he already thought that, you just agreed with him.

Chloe- I really didn't mean that.

Simon- well I don't know how your going to tell him that now.

Chloe- he'll get over it some time right?

Simon- I honestly don't know Chloe…

**(Simon logged off)**

**(Chloe logged off)**


End file.
